Cita al dentista
by Sabrina-sama
Summary: Fubuki acompaña a Haruna al dentista y, por cierta niñita, descubre algo...


**Hola! Como estan? Yo estoy super bien, porque hoy no tuve que ir al colegio XD Bueno, este fic es de la pareja favorita de mi imouto-chan: el FubuHaru. Es una loca idea que se me ocurrió, espero que les gusta **** Bueno, sin mas parloteos, aquí voy….**

***NOTA: lo que esta en * son pensamientos.**

Era una linda tarde para Haruna Otonashi. Ella estaba emocionada porque iba a ir a la casa de Shirou Fubuki, su mejor amigo. Si piensan que es una cita, se equivocaron. Ella tenia que ir porque iba a hacer un proyecto, pero ni siquiera era con Fubuki, era con el hermano menor de Shirou, Atsuya Fubuki (YO: en mi fic esta vivo). Ellos 2 estaban en el mismo curso y se llevaban terrible, siempre estaban peleando. Una vez en la casa de Fubuki, toco el timbre y Atsuya le abrió.

-pasale-le dijo.

-si….-le respondió Haruna de mala gana.

Subieron las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación de Atsuya. Entraron y comenzaron a hacer el proyecto. Tenían que hacer una maqueta de un bosque. Hubo mucho silencio, no era que ellos hablaran tanto….bueno, si lo hacían era peleando, pero preferían no pelear.

-pasame el pegamento…por favor…-pidio Haruna.

-ay…buscalo..-dijo Atsuya.

-pero esta casi al lado tuyo-le peleo Haruna-ademas, te dije…. _por favor…_

-¿y?

-¿Cómo que ´_y_´? ¿no me lo vas a pasar?

-…NO….

-idiota….

-burra…

-¡bestia!

-y ahora, ¿Por qué están peleando?-interrumpio el, siempre salvador de Haruna, Fubuki entrando al cuarto, con una bandeja de galletas El siempre tenia que intervenir en su tontas peleas.

-el anim…Atsuya no me quiere pasar el pegamento-dijo Haruna.

-¿el anim…que?-dijo Atsuya.

-lo que entendiste..

-ya chicos-dijo Fubuki-dejen de pelear. No deberían estar peleando siem…

-¡GALLETAS!-gritaron Atsuya y Haruna viendo la galletas que tenia Fubuki. Le quitaron la bandeja y comenzaron a comerlas, ignorando por completo lo que decía Fubuki.

-bueno,ya que….-dijo Fubuki sentándose y cogiendo una galleta para comenzar a comer con ellos. Todo iba bien hasta que…

-auch…dijo Haruna, mientras dejaba de masticar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Fubuki.

-No se, me duele el diente-dijo tocándose el diente.

-alguien no va al dentista-murmuro Atsuya.

-jejeje….-rio Haruna-hace….mucho que no voy al dentista…

-¿y por que?-pregunto Fubuki.

-pues…..no me gusta…

-pues deberías ir… ¿hace cuanto que no vas?

-bueno…..hace unos…7…..

-¿meses? No es mucho….

-años…termino de hablar Haruna. Atsuya y Shirou escupieron los trozos de galletas que tenían en la boca.

-¡7 años! Ni yo….-dijo Atsuya.

-Haruna deberías ir cada 6 meses.

-es que no me gusta-dijo haciendo pucheros-me da…..miedo….

-…..-Atsuya y Shirou la vieron extrañados.

-no me miren asi…..

A Atsuya se le ocurrió una idea para fastidiar a Haruna.

-¿y por que no le pides a Shirou que te acompañe al dentista?

Haruna lo fulmino con la mirada. Atsuya sabia que a ella le gustaba su hermano y siempre la molestaba con eso.

-si…si quieres te puedo acompañar….-dijo Fubuki con un leve sonrojo.

-¿en serio?-se sorprendio Haruna.

-si….

-ahora, Haruna debe preparar la cita especial, digo la cita al dentista..-dijo Atsuya con una sonrisa malvada.

….

Al dia siguiente, Haruna se estaba preparando para la cita…..al dentista. Ella estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?

-tranquila Haruna-se daba animos-el solo te va a acompañar al dentista.

-Haruna, te buscan aquí abajo-grito la mama de Haruna desde el primer piso.

-ya voy-le respondió-tranquila, respira 3 veces. 1,2,3…..

Después de meditar, bajo las escaleras para ver a su madre haciéndole preguntas a Fubuki.

-y dime niño bonito, ¿Qué le vas a hacer a mi pequeña Haruna?-pregunto la mama señalándolo con una revista nrollada.

-ehh…solo la voy a llevar al…..dentista…señora Otonashi.-dijo Fubuki con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡MAMA!-le grito Haruna.

-mi niña, tengo que saber cuales son tus intenciones contigo.

-…Fubuki vamos-dijo Haruna cogiendo su mano, jalandolo y saliendo de la cas.

-no llegues tarde de la cita, ¿ok?-le grito la mama.

-¡NO ES UNA CITA!-le grito Haruna sonrojada.

Una vez lejos de la casa, siguieron caminando. Hubo otro gran silencio. No era que ellos no hablaron mucho, al contrario, Fubuki hablaba mas con Haruna que con cualquiera y Haruna también. Pero se sentían incomodos, era la primera vez que iban solos a un sitio. Normalmente, siempre los acpmpañaba Aki o Kido (por sobreprotector) o iban en grupo. Hruna, para romper este silencio, dijo algo…

-y… ¿oiste la nueva canción de…..-Haruna se quedo mirando a Fubuki, que por alguna razón estaba sonrojado-Fubuki, ¿Qué pas…..-Haruna sintio que agarraba algo…TODAVIA TENIA LA MANO DE FUBUKI AGARRADA. Haruna solto su mano-eh….lo siento…-dijo ella sonrojada.

-..no importa…-dijo Fubuki. Hubo otro silencio.-…eh…. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al dentista?-pregunto.

-ehhh…..ya estamos llegando…

-….

-….

-pues si….-hablo Fubuki- ¿Qué me estabas preguntando?-dijo Fubuki sonriendo.

Haruna también le sonrio-que si haz oído la nueva canción de Justin Bieber: As long as you love me.

-tu sabes que yo no oigo a ese tipo-le dijo…

Y sigueron hablando hasta que llegaron al dentista. Cuando entraron, Fubuki pudo notar algo…

-eh….Haruna…

-¿si?

-….. ¿Por qué…..estamos en un dentista…de niños…?-pregunto Fubuki extrañado. No es que había niños de 10 y 11 años, eran niños de 5, 6 y 7 años corriendo y gritando por todo el consultorio.

-es que….todavia me toca venir aquí, porque los dentistas de adultos aceptan niños desde los 14 años y todavía tengo 13…

-ya veo…..mejor sentémonos….-dijo señalando unos asientos vacios. Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar. No podía oir bien, porque los niños estaban haciendo mucha bulla, pero ellos lo ignoraban. Hasta que…

-Haruna…..

-¿si?...

-esa niña…me esta mirando-dijo señalando a una niña de cómo 8 años de cabellos castaño envueltos en dos trenzas mirándolo.

-no seas malo-le dijo Haruna-saludala-dijo mientras le sonreía a la niña. La niña también le sonrio. Fubuki también le sonrio y la niña le tiro una pelotita verde, que tenia, en la nariz y luego se fue.

-ok…eso dolio…..-dijo Fubuki sobándose la nariz.

Haruna solo rio-Oye, ahora que lo pienso ella no era…

-_La jovencita Otonashi Haruna, por favor, pasar al consultorio No.:5_-se oyo desde el altavoz.

-bueno, Haruna, te toca….

-no…T.T

-no tengas miedo, estaras bien.

-ok-dijo levantándose-aquí voy…-dijo y comenzó a irse, dejando solo a Fubuki. Fubuki se quedo pensativo, hasta que la misma niña de hace un rato se le para al frente otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa…niñita?...-pregunto Fubuki tapándose la nariz. La niña tomo su mano y comenzó a jalarlo.-¿quieres que te siga?-pregunto extrañado. La niña solo asintió. Fubuki se levanto y se dejo guiar hasta una habitación. Cuando entro, se dio cuenta que era el area infantil, donde los niños juegas mientras esperan su turno. Había pequeños toboganes, pelotas, mesitas con masilla, una television dando Dora la Exploradora, había muchas cosas de niños.

-¿Por qué quieres que venga para aca?-le pregunto Fubuki.

-queria preguntarte algo…

-dime….-dijo extrañado.

-…

-…

-…

- ¿te gusta Haruna?-pregunto la niña.

-si….digo ¡no! digo, ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?-dijo Fubuki.

-mi onii-chan la conoce….

-¿onii-chan? ¿Quién es tu hermano?

-se llama Shuuya.

-…-Fubuki se quedo en shock. Ella es la famosa hermana de Shuuya Goenji. No lo podía creer, es totalmente diferente a su hermano.-¿entonces, eres hermana de Goenji?

-si, ¿lo conoces?

-aja…

-soy Yuuka, mucho gusto.

-Shirou Fubuki…..

-entonces, ¿vas a admitir que te gusta?

-¡no!-le dijo Fubuki.-¿Por qué te interesa saber?

-porque Natsumi-chan me dijo que a Haruna tu le gustas y….

-espera, ¿le gusto a Haruna?-dijo Fubuki sorprendido.

-si….

Fubuki se quedo pensando, pero en su interior se estaba muriendo de la felicidad.

-entonces, ¿vas a admitir que te gusta?

-bueno…-dijo volviendo a la realidad-puede ser….-dijo sonrojado.

-Fubuki, ¿done estas?-se oyo a Haruna.

-¡Haruna!-dijo Yuuka abrazandola.

-Yuuka, sabia que eras tu, ¿Por qué le tiraste la pelota en la cara a Fubuki?

-hey, cierto…

-ehh…no se XD

-….

-Yuuka, ven aca-lamo la nana de Yuuka, Fuku.-ven, que te toca.

-ya voy-dijo Yuuka.-me tengo que ir, bye!-dijo y se fue.

-y, ¿Qué hacias con Yuuka?-pregunto Haruna.

-nada….solo me conto una buena noticia…..

-¿buena noticia? ¿Cómo asi?-decia extrañada.

-no es nada…..

-si tu dices…

- ¿quieres ir por un helado mañana?-pregunto Fubuki con un leve sonrojo.

-ehhh…c-claro….

**¿Qué tal? ¿les gusto? No quedo tan bien como pensaba pero nada…. Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
